Sunset
by bevesy
Summary: Not only was this the first time Eren ever heard Levi call Mikasa by her first name, but the first time the captain actually came over to him to ask for help. It was also the first time that Eren realized he had lived under a rock for too long. Levi/Mikasa.


**Sunset**

* * *

"I need you to help Mikasa forgive me."

This is why Eren remained stunned when he saw the captain stand behind his door with a blank stare.

Not only was this the first time Eren ever heard Levi call Mikasa by her first name, but the first time the captain actually came over to him to ask for help. It was also the first time that Eren realized he had lived under a rock for too long.

"Are you serious? You didn't know?" Armin later asked in the mess hall, his pitched voice snatching Jean's attention.

"I had no idea!" Eren exclaimed. "And isn't she-"

Armin's wide blue eyes shook as the mess hall grew silent. Sasha even slowed chewing her potato, while Jean buried himself in the far corner of his seat as much as possible, forcing Connie to panic when he realized Jean hide behind him.

Mikasa never expressed any sort of emotion in their younger days, but with each year passing by, Eren began to notice the quiet fury she constantly displayed anytime she got pissed.

Today was that unfortunate day, but this time, Mikasa's heavy steps shook the hall. She walked forward, stopped by Eren's table, and without another word, grabbed the small packet of coins she left with Eren.

The young woman's eyes grew unnaturally wide and distant when she shouted, "Don't you come to me to tell me that again!"

"Mikasa?" Eren gaped.

Gray eyes, not even on him, darted away from the packet. Her skirts swayed when she turned around, pointing at the new figure at the end of the hall.

Levi gritted his teeth, "Try to calm the fuck down-"

"I put up with you for too long just for you to dump me however you please and get the fuck away with it! We are so over and I don't want you near me ever again!"

Armin yelped just as a jolt forced he and Eren to flinch. Mikasa left in a shocking fury, with Levi right on her tail.

Eren didn't know what the fuck he saw when Levi caught up with her.

He didn't know what to think when Mikasa's voice echoed outside of the Survey Headquarters.

All he could do, was watch with the others as Mikasa's shouts heightened, and she walked away, with Levi stunned and left behind.

* * *

"I can't help him."

Three weeks later, Eren said this to the walls in a room filled with Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha. Jean scratched his head, adding, "Wish I could. I'm not as close to Mikasa as Armin and you."

Sasha blinked, "You can at least try, Eren-"

"No! That is statutory rape."

Everyone rolled their eyes and turned away.

Jean snarled, "Shut the fuck up Eren! After all that time the captain's been with her, don't try to act so tough!"

"I agree," Armin murmured. "I'm surprised you didn't even know she's been with him since the beginning."

"The beginning? You mean-"

"Yes! Especially after the damn Beast titan," Jean said. "They were both captured by Marleyans for six months before being released, and those people had them in a cell together! What'd you think would happen?!"

"I wasn't blind," Eren moped.

Connie interjected. "Look. We gotta admit that Mikasa has no issues with this, as much as this creeps me out. It's obvious that she loves the shit outta that guy. Just look at the way she burst out the mess hall! And it's been weeks since we've seen her. Captain Levi's been terrifying the recruits and he made me clean the damn stables…ten times. I'm ready to lock them in a room if I have to."

"I'm in," Sasha quipped.

"Same," Armin ignored Eren's look of betrayal.

Jean nodded, "With or without the idiot's help."

Silence ensued. Eren knew they were all waiting for his response. Eren thought deeply about what happened. He tried thinking hard about when Mikasa may have started her relationship with Levi. When? He imagined the fifteen year old, locked in a damn tango with an older man. The thought made his stomach queasy.

But then, he remembered the lesser times Mikasa latched onto him. How Levi appointed her to most of their tasks in missions. Eren especially remembered, the quiet looks Levi would send his sister.

Mikasa was now twenty five, older and much more aware.

"Are you in or what?!" Jean asked.

The door creaked open. All heads turned to the new guest entering the room. He looked at no one but Eren, who huffed and turned away.

Eren was pissed. He sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

The plan was to get Levi to give her flowers.

Typical Plan A of any relationship. Check to see if the woman's senses would calm down when smelling beautiful roses. They were lucky to have Mikasa by herself in the mess hall, reading a tiny book. But Mikasa refused to look up when Levi entered, supervised by all his squad members, including Eren.

Big mistake.

The mess hall exploded into harsh exchanges, and Mikasa slapping the roses away. She had them hitting the walls. Levi's impatience grew, and she acted.

She yawned. "I'm tired. Get the fuck out."

Levi looked furious. Mikasa began closing her book and stuffing it inside her duffel bag. "So that's it? I'm the bad guy now?"

"Don't turn the tables," Mikasa said, in a quiet voice. "You said it yourself, all this isn't worth anything right now. You have nothing to do with me and I, you, so go somewhere and leave me alone, Levi. Just because Commander Erwin comes to tell you to snap it off doesn't mean I agree with it."

"You should understand me. I lost Petra-"

"Petra has nothing to do with me." Mikasa held her waist. "I've been there since I was sixteen and dealt with you. You and Petra don't have what we have, so never compare me to her. It's either the military or me. I don't care what Commander Erwin or Commander Pixis or anyone says."

"Mikasa-"

"Me or them?"

The silence following up thickened into an uncomfortable air. Eren shared a forlorn look with Armin, as they heard Levi remain silent.

"I get it...I was just a toy, right?"

Levi shifted, "I would never do that to you."

"Then why?" Mikasa's voice quivered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Nothing.

Mikasa left.

* * *

Eren learned more about Levi's difficult position two days later, when the captain found him near the stables one day and asked to take a walk. They ended up sitting on rocks near the meadows, high enough for them to spot any mishaps in the area, not that they needed to worry.

Titans no longer existed.

The victory of all Walls gave them everything, but power needed to be equally shared, and everyone already grew uneasy with the new development the land experienced.

Levi was in a deadly position. Commander Erwin found out about he and Mikasa and wanted the relationship over. Levi, was also chosen as contendant for the expedition beyond the walls, to assure that all the titans have been destroyed and protect surveyors as they mapped out their newly conquered territory.

This meant being away from the walls for two years.

"I have a lot of respect for you, captain," Eren said. "But you still took advantage of Mikasa."

"I wish I did," Levi sent him a lazy look. "Your sister hit on me in a washroom."

Eren looked away. The sun began descending. "Do you love her?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"I need closure."

Levi scoffed, turning to watch the sunset. Eren could tell that he was too tired, thinking of all the stresses of his next journey, of not seeing Mikasa for two years.

"I need you to talk to her for me," Levi said. "I can't undo what they did, but I can sure as hell leave on good terms. It's difficult convincing a hard headed bitch, and no offense, Mikasa is one of them."

Eren sighed. Mikasa was stubborn. "None taken."

Levi rose. "I'm leaving tomorrow. If you don't get her to forgive me, that's fine. I understand where she's coming from."

* * *

Preparations were made.

Supply carts doubled in numbers in the back. Soldiers, braced their horses, all dressed and ready to ride off. Eren tried speaking to Mikasa, but she only blinked and looked away.

"Forget it," Armin had said. "Let them fix it themselves."

Commander Erwin ordered everyone into their positions. Eren and the rest of the gang stood behind, watching Levi settle on his horse. He was further behind them, standing alone by the gates. The older man refused to look back. Eren looked left and smiled when he spotted Historia, dressed down for the first time in a while from her responsibilities as queen.

"Finally."

She walked up, smiling. "I have to see them off and wish them good well."

Someone shoved them aside. Eren was about to shout until he recognized Mikasa's running figure. She ran too fast, then pushed Armin over while Jean yelled. The air stopped, and soon, Levi turned to the commotion.

Mikasa ran towards him.

She ran, past the carts and horses, all the way to the front.

Levi leaned over in time for her to kiss him. They stood there - Levi on his horse while Mikasa stood by, lips and tongue all at work. She almost dragged him off the horse. Eren shook his head.

"Wow…" Historia uttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's how they-"

"Be quiet. Let them say goodbye."

Levi and Mikasa pulled back. She held his cheeks, both their faces stained with tears. Eren smiled. Mikasa chose well.

She mouthed, _"Come back."_

And Levi responded, "In a heartbeat."

* * *

 **End Note** \- Sorry, this just poured out.


End file.
